


we don't have to be in love

by everyeveryminute



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, Smut, Student Council, president clarke, vice president bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyeveryminute/pseuds/everyeveryminute
Summary: “I know you, Clarke. You have the next twenty years of your life planned out. You feel like you have to do everything right. But not everything has to be perfect. Why can’t we just let this happen and see what happens. I’m willing to try.” He had moved closer to her and now their knees were touching. “I’m not saying we have to be in love. We don’t have to be just fuck buddies. We can just do what makes us happy.” She felt her heart pounding. “Whatever the hell we want.”xxClarke Griffin is president of Arkadia High Student Council and Bellamy Blake is her vice president. They've been thrust into a partnership that has flourished into a great friendship. Yet, they both want so much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First published smut! This was just supposed to be a little couple hundred words, but I got a little carried away. I hope you enjoy!

The two sat on a couch in his basement. Clarke was typing on her computer, sending emails and writing agendas, and Bellamy was reading a 500 page book on some historical event that she did not care much to ask about. Soft country music filled the silence, her music choice. He had never pegged her for a country fan, but she told him that country was her dad’s favorite. One of the earliest memories she had was watching her dad work in his shop while he hummed along to a Tim McGraw song. Clarke’s freezing cold feet were tucked under his legs. They were comfortable with each other, being close friends for a little more than a year. They had an odd relationship. They were polar opposites, Clarke was organized, emotional, and driven while Bellamy scattered-brained, stoic, and often lazy. Yet they got along, like ying and yang, they balanced each other out. Especially when it came to their greatest achievement and the only reason they became friends in the first place: student council. She was president and he was vice president. The perfect team, aside from the fiery and emotional arguments that often arose. But those were easily forgotten. 

“Babe, can you proofread this?” Clarke asked as he handed her his laptop. He put down his book and took the laptop. She was terrible at English, especially grammar and spelling and he was the son of an English teacher. He went through and fixed all of her mistakes and made the email sound more professional. He handed the laptop back to her. “Thanks,”

“No problem, Hon.” They had began calling each other by pet names a few months ago as a joke when the rest of student council starting calling them Mom and Dad, but it had stuck. A majority of the student body thought that they were a couple, but they would adamantly deny it if anyone asked. Not that there wasn’t some sort of unspoken tension between them because there was, but one thing they had in common was their stubbornness and neither one wanted to confront their feelings. So she watched him will he read and silently mouthed the text or chewed the inside of his cheek. And he watched her as she passionately sang along to the radio in his truck. They were comfortable, they were fine, and they did not want to try and change it. 

The familiar opening notes of a Shania Twain song interrupted their focus. He looked up at her and she smiled. He shook her head. Clarke ignored his disdain and turned the sound up on her laptop and put the laptop on the coffee table. She stood up from the couch and started swaying her hips to the beat and singing along with the country-pop star. Bellamy rolled his eyes and told her to stop, but couldn’t stop the small smirk that appeared on his lips. She only did it because she knew it annoyed the shit out of him, but he secretly loved it. She inched closer to him. He turned his attention back to his book. She hopped back on the couch and swayed her hips while on her knees. She touched his knee and he looked up at her. She grabbed his book and threw it behind her onto the other end of the couch. He shouted at her and moved to grab his book. Once he was on his knees too she grabbed his shoulders. His face was now only inches away from hers. He looked down at her pink lips that were practically shouting the cheesy song. He hated her. “Shut the fuck up,” He yelled over the music, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly. She laughed. 

“Make me,” she challenged. He shoved her slightly and she pushed him back harder than he expected and he fell backward, taking her with him. Clarke fell forward unexpectedly and her nose slammed into his chin. They both recoiled.  

“Oh my god!” She yelped as she grabbed her nose. “You dumbass!” He furrowed his brow. 

“ _ You  _ pushed me!” He yelled back. She scoffed and let go of her nose. 

“I think my nose is broken.” She whined. 

“At least you finally have an excuse to get a nose job.” He quipped. She rolled her eyes. 

“Don't be a dick. Am I bleeding?” She pushed her face closer to his. 

“No, you're fine.” He whispered, particularly aware of how close she was to him. Her entire body was pressed close to his and her lips inches from his. He tried not to think about it too hard or it might become painfully obvious how distracted he was by this predicament. She kept touching her nose. 

“Are you sure? I’m ninety-five percent sure I’m permanently disfigured.” She smiled.  He looked up into her sparkling blue eyes. She finally looked into his eyes and her smile disappeared.  _ This was it. Now or never. Go in for it or let the moment die yet again.  _ She closed the small gap between them before she could talk herself out of it. His eyebrows shot up, surprised, but he quickly snapped out of it as he realized that this was finally happening. He moved his strong hands from their place on her shoulders to her lower back. She pushed her hands into his hair. She bit his bottom lip and he moaned and she smiled as she deepened the kiss. They broke apart breathless and lips red and swollen. They looked at each other confused. He started to laugh. She pulled away from him and straddled on his waist. His hands rested on her thighs.

“Don't laugh,” she bit her lip. He rubbed circles on her thigh with his thumb. She was painfully aware of his movements. 

“You kissed me.” He said.

“Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious,” 

“You should maybe do that again.” He smirked. She climbed off of him and returned to her spot on the couch.  He frowned, but sat up too. “Are you mad?” 

“What? No! I just… I just… maybe we shouldn't have done that.” She ran her hand through her hair. 

“Oh,” his heart dropped. She looked at him and he tried to hide his disappointment, but she saw it. 

“God, I don't know! I mean, I like you. But…” she threw her arms up and let them fall to sides dramatically. 

“What do you mean  _ but _ ?” 

“It wouldn't work between us. It could never be a serious relationship. There's no future for us.” 

“You've really thought this through.” 

“Oh, please like you haven't noticed this little game we play. Of course, I have thought about us. But it never works. By the time college comes, we go our separate ways and it’s over. I don't want this to drive a wedge between us.” 

“Maybe stop living in your head.” He scooted closer to her. She shook her head. 

“I don't want to be hurt. God, I've never even had a boyfriend! I just… I can't do this.” He nodded. He wasn't going to push her farther. She had been open with him about her trust issues. She didn’t trust him. “I don't want a serious relationship.” He laughed.

“Who said it had to be serious?” He joked. She shot him a look. 

“Don’t make jokes.” 

“I’m not,” he didn’t know where his confidence came from, but he couldn’t let her go. Not now. “We don’t  _ have  _ to be in a serious relationship. We can just have fun.” 

“And by fun you mean fuck,” He said nothing. “You want us to be fuck buddies.” 

“I mean, we don’t have to call it that. We can just hang out like we always do and sometimes kiss or whatever else.” He shrugged, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. There was no way he could ever convince her to be his girlfriend, but maybe they could be more than just friends. Maybe that would be enough. “I know you, Clarke. You have the next twenty years of your life planned out. You feel like you have to do everything right. But not everything has to be perfect. Why can’t we just let this happen and see what happens. I’m willing to try.” He had moved closer to her and now their knees were touching. “I’m not saying we have to be in love. We don’t have to be just fuck buddies. We can just do what makes us happy.” She felt her heart pounding. “Whatever the hell we want.” 

She wanted him, she knew that much. She just didn’t know to what extent she wanted him. He wasn’t part of her plans. They wanted completely different things from life. Their adults lives were going polar opposite directions, but did that even matter? Does it really matter what life will be like in ten years? She wanted him now. Couldn’t that be enough? 

“I can literally see you weighing all the pros and cons in your head right now.” He laughed. She quickly leaned over and kissed his smiling lips. His hands shot up into her hair to pull her closer. Her hands rested on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around him and grasped at his t-shirt. He pulled away. “So, what’s your decision?” 

She smiled. “I've decided not to decide. I'm just going to let what happens happen.” 

“I'm weirdly proud of you.” He laughed. 

“Well, you're pretty convincing. And a good kisser. Not that I have anything to compare it to.”

“Wait,  I'm your first kiss?” She nodded. “I wished I had known.”

“Why?”

“I don't know. I would’ve made it more special or something. More romantic.” 

“I kissed you. And it was good.” 

“Just  _ good _ ?” His brows shot up. 

“It was fantastic.” She cupped his face. “Better than even my wildest dreams.” She inched closer to his face. “Magnificent,” 

“Stop fucking with me.” He sighed. She smiled and kissed him. The kiss became intense almost instantly. It’s been a long time for him and she'd  imagined doing this for about a year now. She wanted this, she was positive now. She ground her hips on his lap. He moaned and his hips jerked. She had power and she loved every bit of it. She ground her hips harder this time. He broke away from her lips to let out a staggered breath. She nipped at his neck.  His hands flew to her ass. 

“You know, I’m not as inexperienced as you think.” She whispered against his neck. “I know my body.” 

“Do you?” He squeezed her ass. 

“I’m a fast learner.” He smirked and pushed her forward so that he was on top of her. 

“Good,” He kissed her hard and rough and grabbed her breast. She could feel his hardness on her thigh. All of her late night fantasies could not even compare to his touch. She felt warm and safe and she wanted him. 

“I want you.” She moaned, not even aware of what she was saying. 

“Be patient, Princess.” His voice was deep and husky. Heat pooled between her legs. He nipped and sucked harshly at the nape of her neck. It would undoubtedly leave a mark, a thought that excited her way more than she thought it should. It was a badge.  _ Look at me. I’m his.  _ When he was finally satisfied and reached down to take off her shirt. She stopped him. 

“You’re not fucking me for the first time on a couch in your basement.” She stated. He rolled his eyes. 

“Why are you so goddamn demanding?” He taunted. 

She pursed her lips.“Because I love being a pain in your ass.” He laughed. He climbed off of her and pulled her off the couch. He held her hand as he led her up the stairs and to his bedroom, praying to god that he at least had cleaned up the dirty underwear recently. He opened the door to his bedroom and let her in. She stepped in and went to sit on his bed. She looked around, dirty clothes piled up in a corner, posters of bands and sports stars and women on the wall, and empty water bottles on his nightstand. A thought struck her, “Your sister isn’t home right?”

“Nah, she’s at her boyfriend’s.” He walked over to her. 

“Good,” She smiled. Once he reached her, he dropped to his knees. Her heart pounded. He rubbed her thighs. 

“You sure about this. I don’t want to pressure you into something.” 

“I want you.” He reached over and unbuttoned her jeans. She stood up as he pulled them off of her. Once the pants were off, she sat back down and he lightly kissed her thigh. Without thinking, she spread her legs for him. He smirked, but trailed kisses up her inner thigh. He ghosted over where she really wanted him and kissed her other thigh. When he was content he finally moved to where her heart pooled. He pressed her tongue onto her clit. She whimpered. He hooked his fingers into her underwear. He started to pull them down and she laid down as he slid them off of her. He pushed her legs apart and flicked his tongue across her folds. She gasped and dug her fingers into his scalp. He lapped at clit and all she could do was pant his name through her pleasure. Suddenly he pulled away and she immediately missed his mouth. He looked up at her with flushed skin and wet lips. 

“Can I finger you?” He asked. 

“Oh, my god yes.” She cried out. He laughed at her, but bent back down. He licked and stuck one finger in. He curved his finger slightly and started to finger her. Sure, she had done it to herself at home, but  _ god _ he was so much fucking better. She pulled on his hair and she was positive it hurt him, but she couldn’t help herself. He slipped another finger in. She clenched a fist into his comforter and bucked her hips. “Fuck,” she grunted. She rolled her hips to the rhythm he set. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage and a layer of sweat forming on her chest. She clenched her eyes shut and moaned, the world completely disappeared and all she could focus on was that she was about to come. A wave of pleasure hit her, her legs shook, her toes curled and her back arched. He continued through her waves of bliss. She pushed his head away from her. “Oh, my fucking god!” She pulled his face up to hers and kissed her taste off of his lips. She reached down and grazed his hardened length with her hand. He moaned against her lips. Clarke shuffled back further on his bed and pulled him up with her. She made quick work of taking off her shirt and his. She sat up to take off her tan bra, silently wishing she had worn the cute lacy one instead. As soon as her breasts were exposed, his callused hands massaged them. She didn’t know he had calluses and made a mental note to ask him how he got them, images of him sweaty and shirtless cutting lumber flitted through her mind and she giggled. 

“Why are you laughing?” He asked right before his lips went to her nipple. She gasped and her nails dug into the back of his neck. 

“N-nothing.” Her hands left his neck and undid his belt. She pushed his pants and underwear down together and ran her fingers over the tip of his penis. He exhaled harshly. “Just fuck me already, Bell.” 

“Okay,” he laughed. He jumped out his bed to rummage through his underwear drawer to find a condom. She watched him and admired his ass. Guys weren’t supposed to have such nice asses. She was kinda jealous. He quickly came back to her and positioned himself at her entrance and she guided him in slowly. They both sighed. He paused while she adjusted. She nodded and he began to move, in a steady and comfortable pace. Her nails scraped his scalp and he moaned into the crook of her neck. 

“Harder,” she whispered, breathless. He complied and moved up to kiss her harsh and dominating. He felt like he was on the edge already, but he didn’t want to finish before her, so he reached down and rubbed her bundle of nerves. She bucked her hips. “Bellamy.” He continued the pattern. Now her nails dug into his shoulders and it fucking hurt, but he barely noticed. He watched her face, red and sweaty and contorted with pleasure. Her eyes opened and she stared up at him and, god, it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He felt her walls flutter on him. 

“Come for me.” He encouraged. She pulled him down to kiss her again. He thrust harder and she crumbled beneath him. She was loud and he made a mental note to remember that. He rode through her orgasm. 

“Bellamy,” she whispered again. And that was enough for him. She watched him wanting to remember this moment. He stayed on top of her while he caught his breath then laid down beside her. She turned to lie on her side and reached over to push his dark curly hair from his eyes. He smirked at her. Her mind tried to ruin the moment by second guessing what had just happened, telling her it was all a huge mistake and that there was no going back now. Maybe it was true, but she pushed the thoughts away. He had said,  _ Whatever the hell we want _ . And, for now, she had never been happier to prescribe to his carefree attitude. Tomorrow would come and they’d have to face the repercussions, but for now she rested a hand on his sweaty chest and felt his heartbeat begin to go back to its resting rate. He place his own hand on top of hers. She felt the calluses again. “How did you get those calluses?” She asked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was just going to be a one-shot, but I kinda like it so I might continue it. Let me know if you want to see where this goes....


End file.
